gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Dayne (Petty Kingdoms)
House Dayne (Petty Kingdoms save) Background '''House Dayne of Starfall '''rules the kingdom of the Torrentine, located in the Red mountains. The ruler of the Torrentine traditionally resides in Starfall. The Sword of the Morning is a title given to a Dayne knight who is considered worthy of wielding the greatsword Dawn, a blade said to be created from the heart of falling star. They guard one out of two land entrances into dorne, the Prince's Pass. History House Dayne of Starfall are one of the most ancient houses in the Seven Kingdoms, claiming ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days. Though their fame largely rests on their ancestral sword, called Dawn, and the men who wield it. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants, thereafter, became the First Men Kings of the Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. However, they eventually gave up their old gods through peaceful convertion and marriages. Gerold 'The Sword of The Morning' Dayne (7970- Youth and first few years of ruling Gerold was born in 7990 and inherited the kingdom at age 7 after his father, King Ulrick, died in battle. King Gerold's regent was his cousin, the lord of High Hermitage, he ruled the realm until King Gerold came of age. During this regency Gerold trained hard to be the next Sword of the Morning, sparring alot with his cousin and eventually beating him at age 12. During his regency he fell in love with the daughter of his cousin, Alysanne Dayne, she is described to have beautiful purple eyes that match her black hair well. Gerold himself was not so attractive and he was shy, his only handsome feature being his silver hair, but he was brighter than most people. Gerold's regency ended when he reached age 16, he was also deemed worthy of wielding Dawn and thus became known as Gerold The Sword of The Morning. Gerold's dream of marrying his love eventually came true when his cousin died. He married Alysanne in 7993 and consumated the marriage. 9 Months later his first child was born, Gerris Dayne (7994-) a year later his first daughter was born, Senelle Dayne (7995-). Children * Gerris Dayne (Male) (7994-) * Senelle Dayne (Female) (7995-) * Arron Dayne (Male) (7996) Recent events (7997) King Gerold hosts a feast in Starfall. He invites King Yandry of the Redmarch and they discuss business matters, Senelle Dayne will marry King Yandry's heir thus uniting the two Dornish kingdoms. (7998) King Gerold rides out with Lord Fowler and 3000 men to lift the siege of Hellholt after he recieves word Pirates from the stepstones are laying siege to the castle. After King Gerold arrives the 1100 pirates immediately charge at him and his men, during the battle King Gerold was wounded by a stray arrow, but still managed to slay the pirate captain in personal combat. After the rather one sided battle he and his men rode back to Starfall to recover from their wounds. A month later King Gerold attends the wedding of his sister, Lynesse, to King Yandry Yronwood.